Her Lost Secrets
by Worth More Than Gold
Summary: After a strange phone call from a man of her true life, Patricia must let go of everything in order to save her past. As she learns of her destiny, she learns of everyone's true colors. She had never actually realized the ones she loves most, were the ones that could destroy her. Sequel to Sibuna Forever
1. They're Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not HOA or any of the characters**

**So hi! This is the sequel to **_**Sibuna Forever. **_**This is called **_**Her Lost Secrets. **_**So I'm just going to improvise and see how this turns out! :D **

**LINEBREAK**

_**They're Coming**_

All the Anubis kids sat together in the common room, laughing and talking. They missed times like this, when it was just them, memories, and fun. No mysteries and no lives on the line.

"Jerome, do you remember when you jumped through that hole because you thought it was going to be like 'Alice in Wonderland'." Patricia laughed. Jerome glared. It had happened when only the two of them went to Anubis. The teens laughed and went on chattering.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Amber suggested menicingaly. They all agreed, even though they knew something was bound to happen. This was Amber after all.

Half-way through the game Trudy came into the common room and chuckled at the childrens games. "Patricia, love, you have a phone call."

Sibuna gave Patricia a few questioning looks, but she only shrugged and walked out of the room. She slipped over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Patricia asked.

"I have to find you. There isn't much time Patricia!" an unfamiliar voice said in a panicked state. She could here the man take a deep breath over the phone.

Patricia was more than just confused. What was this man talking about? Who was he? How did he know her? "Who are you, you creep! How do you know my name?! What's happening?" Patricia exclaimed.

"Listen, I am your uncle." said the man. So this man was related to her? Wait...she didn't have an uncle. Neither her mom or dad had siblings. Not her step dad or her real dad. Then she realized something else. if she really had an uncle, had her family found her? That was just too crazy. That meant too much. They could take her back. They could kill her. What the hell could she do?! "I need you to get away from where you are as fast as possible. It's too dangerous. They're coming for you."

"You're crazy!" she screeched. This probably was a mental creep who wanted to kill her. But...

"I know this doesn't make any sense to you, but I'll explain later. You need to get away from Anubis House or they'll kill you. I'm coming to get you tomorrow as soon as possible. You need to trust me. I'm your _real _uncle. Trust me Patricia." Patricia took a deep breath. Was she actually falling for this? "I never got to be apart of your life, but it was only to keep you safe. And I realize we never actually did. But I need to protect you now. Please."

Patricia couldn't help but trust this man who was supposedly related to her. He seemed so much more real than anything else in her life. She for some reason knew she would learn something from him. Everything she needed to know. She nodded as her eyes flashed violet, but then remembere that she was on the phone. She uttered one last word before she hung up on her uncle. "Okay."

**LINEBREAK**

Patricia's head was spinning. She had to pack her things and she was leaving tomorrow. She was leaving. Leaving her 5 year home. Leaving her weird homely family. But most of all she was leaving Eddie. She loved him so much, she really can't bare the thought of letting him go.

She slides into the common room, ready to go up to her bedroom. Eddie was the one who got up and stopped her. "What was that phone call about?" Eddie asked casually.

Patricia panicked. She couldn't tell him. She had to keep him and everyone else safe. It'd be best not to tell them. That way they wouldn't know anything and no one could hurt them. _They_, whoever _they_ were, were coming for her, and if the Anubis resident knew anything_ they'_d come for them too.

"It was just my...mum! My mum was just checking up on me!" Patricia answered. She had never told anyone about her parents, not even Eddie. Eddie raised an eyebrow to her awkward demeanor, but he just shrugged it off. He nodded lightly before kissing her. She kissed back with depressing thoughts entering her mind. "I'm going to miss you so much." she mumbled, barely audible.

"What?" Eddie questioned pulling back slightly. "Where are you going?" Patricia took a deep breath.

"It'd be best if you didn't know anything. I have to go." she whispered slipping over to the staircase.

"_They're _coming for me." she whispered, not knowing her protector her actually heard her.

**LINEBREAK**

Patrcia let the tears slide down her face the second she slammed her door shut. She heard footsteps in the hallway, but instead of drying her tears she broke down completely. She was really going. Why had she agreed? The man was probably a lunitic. or maybe she could tell Eddie and bring him with her. Patricia took a breath before she left her room and walked down to Trudy.

"Trudes, can I call my mum?" she asked, her mum being the man that had called her earlier.

"Of course my lovlie. Aw sweetie what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." Trudy sympathized.

"It's nothing." Patricia whispered. Once Trudy walked out of the room, Patricia pressed the button to call the last person who called Anubis House. She waited for a few seconds before the man picked up.

"What do you need?" he asked gently. She had honestly expected yelling from him for her calling him back. She was relieved.

"I need to bring someone with me. He's the only one who can protect me." she whispered.

"Patricia, you need to let go. If he comes with us _they _could kill him. If you bring him too much could happen." Patricia knew she had to take him with her. Life without him just wasn't possible.

"Please. I can't survive without him." she whispered to the man.

"Only him. He's your protector. He must protect you because of your destiny, _Sacred One_." and that was when the line went dead.

**LINEBREAK**

**So I hope you guys liked this. It was a failure. I tried desperately to make it even the slightest bit long. I'm sorry for not updating faster, I'm a loser. :) Too bad for me. Well...BYE!**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	2. Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Well...**

**LINEBREAK**

**Taken**

What the hell? That man, her uncle, he knew! That wasn't possible! He had to be out to get her, she was so stupid for falling for any of it. She decided that she wouldn't tell anyone at all anything and that she wasnt leaving. He was probably lying about whoever _they _were. trying to scare her into the trap.

He shouldn't have mentioned the fact that he knew who she was or she would've actually gone with him. But didn't he say that she c_ould _bring Eddie. That could always mean that he wanted the Osirian too, but she hadn't even said a name. She had said 'he'. She needed to set her thoughts straight. She was so utterly confused.

She grabbed her coat and walked out the door. As she entered the cold night air, relief took over her. It was so nice to be out and about. It made her feel alive again, worth something. She really didn't want to ruin the peace, so she let go of her puzzling thoughts.

She took off her coat, wanting to feel more of the fresh, beautiful air. She shivered lightly before getting into the swing of it. She didn't really know how much taking off her coat had done for her.

Because when that man knocked her unconcious and dragged her to his van, all that was left was her coat.

**LINEBREAK**

Eddie sighed, pacing around the room. He should have thought more of what had happened. How could he have been so stupid? Those people were coming after Patricia, and he needed to protect her. If only he took his powers a little more seriously. He thought back to that awful vision that had lead him to his conclusion.

_Eddie watched on as the two who had caused her so much pain scheme. _

_"We've finally found her. We can get her and take it all. She can never know the truth, or we'll have to kill her." the lady chuckled delighted at the thought. Eddie fumed, how could these people be so cruel? They wanted to hurt her._

_"Trust me," the man laughed. "She'll never know. But what harm telling her, then she dies and we get what we want either way. They'd do anything to get her. Who would have thought that piece of trash was worth something?" _

_Eddie clenched his fists. How dare they?! She was everything he needed, and everything he wanted. She was worth the world, and not just to him. The whole world needed her. She was perfection._

_"Time to hunt."_

It had been one of his shortest visions, but had felt a century long, thinking about her pain. He didn't know how this connected with his powers, but it must have come with that sense that he needed to care for her and protect her with every fiber in his being.

His anger bubbled up once more, and he decided he needed to take a walk. He breathed in the beautiful, clean air. It calmed him instantly. He walked in the direction of the woods, a gut feeling forcing him that way.

He continued on walking, when he stumbled over something. A coat. He picked it up and examined it. Wasn't this...Patricia's favorite coat? He looked it over once more and when he saw the spark of bright yellow paint left from a Lewis & Clarke prank, he knew for sure it was. But why was it out here?

That was when he saw the blood on the ground.

**LINEBREAK**

Patricia's eyes cracked open the slightest bit. She was in a disgusting, dusty van, and the person in the front was obviously driving. Patrica's head started to throb, and she put her fingers on her forehead to feel still fresh blood oozing down her face.

Her eyes fluttered open completely with more unwelcomed pain. 'What happened?' she wondered distantly, pressing on her forehead in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

She then heard dreadfully familiar voices from the front of the van.

"We _finally _got her! Years of plotting finally payed off. We're going to be rich!" a gleeful voice of a cruel woman echoed back to where Patricia was. That was _her. _Oh god, no. And it only got worse when the other voice began talking.

"That little *****'ll be dead, and we'll have it all!" That was _him. _And then it all finally made sense.

It had been _them _coming for her. It was _them _that man had wanted to protect her from. And it was _them _who had ruined her life.

In all honesty, Patricia didn't know what they were talking about. Them having it all? Being rich?...Killing her? That last one she understood to an extent, but the others made no sense.

All that came to her mind was _Sacred One_, but they couldn't know! But that man had...

How? Who had done this? And whoever had had to be right down cruel for telling the most inhumane people in the world her secret.

It could've been that. A little bit was. Yet, it was not that at all.

**LINEBREAK**

**So yeah. Hope you liked it. I hope I get to reveal more about this soon. And in the first chapter this story could stnad on its own, but now that I think about the direction I'm going in, if it doesn't make sense and you haven't read **_**Sibuna Forever**_**,**__**I suggest you read it because after all this is the sequel. So good night. Or morning, or afternoon I guess. Biya! :D**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	3. Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**I don't know if anyone actually likes this story, but I do so I'm going to continue and finish it. **

**LINEBREAK**

**Princess**

Eddie was freaking out. Patricia. She was gone. Her jacket was left behind. And her blood stained the concrete sidewalk of Liverpool.

His fingers clenched around his girlfriends jacket. What happened? Where was she? This time there were no clues at all to what had really happened and why. She trusted him, but she still kept her secrets.

Eddie suddenly stopped, as his Osirian powers took over and went off into vision mode.

_"Stop!" screeched a 9 year old girl. She had tears streaming down her face, but Eddie could barely recognize her. Yet she seemed strangely familiar."Why are you doing this to me?!" she screamed crying. Eddie's heart broke watching the scene infront of him, and not being able to do anything to help her killed him._

_"Why?!_ _You deserve nothing! Go die! Or better yet, let me kill you!" the man hollered drunk and angered, slapping and kicking her more. _

_"I have to call you my dad! You! I hate you!" the young girl yelled. _

_"That's it! I've had enough of you and your *****iness!" her father shouted, before grabbing her by the neck and swinging her across the room, causing her to hit the wall with a loud 'BANG!' and her body to fall to the ground, limp and lifeless. _

_As soon as the man walked out of the room, Eddie was able to move. His body munuvered itself over to the broken girl. As Eddie reached her he could see loads of blood running down her paling face. Eddie kneeled, and picked her up gently, caressing the girl's body. He felt for a pulse and there was that extremely soft pumping that caused him to let out a breath of relief._

_Who this girl was? Eddie wasn't too sure but he had his suspicions. Eddie continued to hold her, when in the mirror infront of the two showed him something. In this horrifying vision of his, he was ten years old again. And this girl was nearly the same age. Now it all made sense._

_Blood red hair. Scarred body. The unforgettable bruises._

_The one and only, Patricia Williamson._

Eddie panted as he came out of his terrifying vision.

He needed to save her. Fast.

**LINEBREAK**

"We're here!" the raspy female voice said.

"Finally. Now it's time to get what we want!" cheered the man.

Patricia couldn't believe this was happening to her, they had found her. How?! She was dying inside, as the truth ripped apart her soul. She didn't deserve this! Did she?

She thought she had gotten away from this horrible nightmare. She had thought wrong.

"Get the girl!" the man ordered.

She heard clicking footsteps come her way, and all that came to Patricia were her scarring memories.

"Get up, you *****!" she screamed. Patricia's walls faltered and she gulped.

"Yes mommy." she whimpered. Just as she had years and years ago.

**LINEBREAK**

Her 'mom' tied her up against a chair, and Patricia kept quiet. Her walls had been built to keep people out and protect her secrets. The only person who had ever broke them were Eddie, not even Joy was able to do that.

But in all truth bringing back her secrets was diminishing the strengths of her forcefield, and it had crumpled to an extent.

"We make the phone call now!" the man screamed. "Then we get to have a little fun!" That man, he was awful. But she was forced to call him 'father'. But this was her stepfather. Her real father would have protected her, kept her safe and warm. Read her stories at night and ate ice cream with her. Her real father would have cared, but he was long gone.

She heard little taps, the numbers being dialed into the phone. From what Patricia could tell, the person on the other end picked up immediately.

"We have her. We have your little princess."

**LINEBREAK**

_**Far away from home. In a forgotten land.**_

"We have her. We have your little princess."

The phone dropped from the woman's hands. They had her. They had her daughter.

**LINEBREAK**

**So...Biya! Hoped you liked it!**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	4. Giggling Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**La la la la la la la, oh I didn't notice you...:$ **

**LINEBREAK**

**Giggling Girl**

What was that supposed to mean? They had her, yeah she understood that. But 'we have your little princess.' What exactly was that supposed to mean? She glared at her 'parents' and exclaimed: "What the hell are you people doing?!"

Her mother turned around and laughed. "Don't you get it?! We're selling you away!"

"What?! You can't even do that! It's illegal!" Patricia screeched. "And why me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Shut up!" her mother screamed, slapping her. Patricia winced. Thought this had happened many times before, it had happened years ago. She had forgotten how painful it had been, and now it was all coming back, with a more horrid sensation. "I don't care if it's illegal. Because in these circumstances it's not. And either way, I don't care about you."

Her words stabbed Patricia like a knife straight to the heart. Her mother used to be amazing, caring, and loving, but she had changed so much. Patricia knew she shouldn't have cared, but after all this was her mom. Her mom had raised her, and cared for her all she could before she began drinking.

"No one does after all. The only reason anyone ever seemed to was out of pity or they were using you. Like that boyfriend of your's. Eddie, isn't it. He doesn't care. No one would care about a piece of trash. But it's not like anyone really cares about him either." her mom chuckled.

"Shut. Up." Patricia said sternly, her face hardening. Her mom gave her a look and opened her mouth to speak again. "I said shut up!" Patricia screamed. Her mother looked startled. Surprised that Patricia had that much courage. "People care about me. And people care about Eddie. _I _care about Eddie! It's _you _who no one gives a damn about!"

"Seems you got apart of your mother's courage, haven't you?" her mother countered.

"I will never call myself your daughter. I hate you!"

"Well dear, the thing is. You _aren't _my daughter."

**LINEBREAK**

_**Off in the distant land of Palmyra**_

There she stood. Tears streaming down her pale skin, her face twisted in shock. The woman, she was truly beautiful. Even the fairest of them all you could say. But she wasn't one to brag. She had a heart made of gold, just as she knew her daughter did.

And to think those horrible, twisted people had her daughter, was just sickening. She never should have given her up, even though she knew she had to.

Let's explain, shall we?

_17 years ago was born the most eagerly awaited child in the universe. It had been a girl. _

_From the second her mother laid eyes on her, she fell in love with her child. And her father stood beside them, adoring both ladies. He cooed at her softly as he picked up the giggling newborn. She was beautiful. _

_"Aren't you the most beautiful baby ever? Yes you are!" her father exclaimed in a baby voice. It was just how anyone would see on television. But this was a little different._

_They weren't in a hospital. They were in a chamber. They weren't a normal family. They were special. And this, this wasn't any ordinary baby girl. This was Palmyra's newest princess._

_/_

_Her uncle quickly entered the room as he was granted permission. He ran over to the baby girl and his brother in law, and close friend. Her niece was handed to him, and he softly took her into his arms. He absolutely loved children, though he never had any of his own. She was the closest he had gotten. _

_As he cradeled her, she raised her tiny arm up, and touched his face gently. He smiled, as his whole face lit up. His sister called him over, and her daughter was given back to her. As her mother stared down at her little cooing face, a guard quickly ran in. _

_His face seemed urgent and worried. "I bring terrible news! They're coming. They're coming for her!" 'They' were a family enemy, and those evil people had tried everything to get to the new Princess. And they were finally about to have their biggest chance._

_"We have to save her!" the King exclaimed, taking his daughter into his hands and quickly whispering a few things to his wife. "I'm taking her to Roddenmarr. He'll take her, and keep her as safe as he possibly can. Then I'll come back to fight them off."_

_He quickly ran off, and he could see the bloddy battle begin. "Roddenmarr! Take her, and hurry. Keep her safe." he told Victor Roddenmarr Jr., the most trusted of their staff. He quickly gave the girl over, kissing her forehead gently. "I'll find you. I love you." was the last thing he ever got to say to his daughter, before both were torn apart by the cruelty of humanity._

_Victor ran off, while the King ran back to fight off the guards. _

_No one had completely understood that this was the day the new princess's life would be launched into nothing but chaos. The only thing Victor Roddenmarr Jr. knew about the newest princess was that he had to heep her safe, and her name._

_Her name was Patricia Williamson._

_/_

_Back off in Palmyra, the battle continued on. Life's were taken away, and many were put on the line. Including the King's. While defending his kindom, and his only daughter's honor, he had been wounded awfully. He had been launched into a coma, but who knew it would last 17 years?_

_/_

_Victor ran away with Patricia, he looked down at her for a moment, only to see her eyes flashed violet. He was shocked. He was more than confused but he knew he had to get her out of here. _

_Patricia's face seemed to be etched with confusion and worry, but she shouldn't be burdened from the first day of her life._

_Victor knew that those evil people would find him eventually, and he knew the only way to keep Patricia safe, was to let her go._

_Days later, when he arrived in England, he found the best orphanage he knew of. He whispered to Patricia: "You'll be okay. Hopefully. We'll find you somehow. Goodbye princess."_

_/_

_Only days passed until a couple came by and wanted to adopt the princess. Of course they didn't know she was a princess, why would Victor let that information out? _

_They treated her as their own. Patricia became particularly close to her new father. But sadly he died a few days after her 4th birthday, after being shot, protecting the little girl from a murderer. _

_Her mother had gone into depression, but gotten closer to her adopted daughter. They had a perfect relationship, until that man came along. Her mother had been naive and 'fell in love'. She married him and Patricia's life had been ruined. And to imagine, she was only 6 when the abuse started..._

The rest we all know.

But her mother hadn't known then that all her attempts to keep her daughter safe had ended with her enduring all the pain no one in the world deserved.

**LINEBREAK**

**I don't know what I'm doing. Hope you liked it. And I'll try to update soon!**

**Instagram: EmeraldLoveForever**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	5. Help Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**...**

**LINEBREAK**

**Help Me**

"What?!" Patricia screeched. "What do you mean?! Why didn't you ever tell me you witch?!"

"Because you little rat, we knew we'd get so much more out of you if you didn't know."

"What the hell are you talking about?! All I am is adopted, it's not like you would get anything out that!"

"You're so stupid! The only reason we came after you was because we're going to get money out of you! I'm guessing Roddenmarr never told you."

"What does Victor have to do with this?!" Patricia excliamed.

"He took you away. Why, you may ask. To protect you of course. And that's only because _you're the missing princess_."

**LINEBREAK**

Eddie didn't know where to go or who to turn to. He was completely alone without Patricia. She completes him.

And now she was gone, but it was up to him to save her. He wished he had a clue to where she could be.

Eddie searched through his memories, seeing if Patricia had ever left a clue behind. It didn't seem as if she did. _'Yacker, why'd you have to be so secretive?' _Eddie thought to himself. That girl had her walls built up high, and now he understood why. It took him forever to tear them down. But she really should have told him. He would've protected her, and this would never had happened.

Then something else occured to him. That phone call...Patricia had said it was her mother, but of course Eddie could tell from his vision that when Patricia's father beat her-Eddie's fists clenched- she would have only left if her mother had done the same, or hadn't tried to keep her safe.

That wasn't her mother. He should have known. How could he have been so stupid? Patricia hated talking about family. That had to be someone who could help him.

And as quick as he could, he ran back to the house, jacket still in hand. He pushed open the door and quickly slipped over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed the number that had called not to long ago.

_"Patricia this is getting dangerous. If you keep calling someone is going to find out!" _the man on the other end exclaimed.

"This isn't Patricia. My name's Eddie, I'm Patricia's boyfriend." Eddie answered quickly. "I need your help!"

_"Why? What happened?!"_

"It's Patricia. I can't find her anywhere. She's missing and I _know_ she's in danger."

_"I guess I'll be getting here faster than tomorrow morning. Listen I'll be there in around two hours. But make sure nothing happens until then. Don't go out looking for her, wait for me."_

"I got it. Bye." Eddie mumbled quickly before hanging up.

"Uh something happening?" Eddie jumped. He hadn't expected someone to come up behind him. Eddie turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nothing Fabian. You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry. Are you sure nothing's wrong Eddie? You sounded pretty worried." So Fabian had eavesdropped? But Eddie knew not to get all defensive, Fabian's intentions were good.

"Yeah I'm sure." Eddie answered. Fabian eyed Eddie questioningly, but decided not to push. All the Sacred One business with Patricia, and the evil Cleopatra had just ended. Eddie could still be on end.

"Well come on then mate, let's go eat dinner."

**LINEBREAK**

As Eddie and Fabian sat down at the dining table, Eddie only grew more nervous. Patricia was gone, and he wouldn't be able to hide it any longer. His eyes flashed over to Patricia's usual seat, and it just upset him. To know he hadn't done his job, not just as her Osirian, but as her boyfriend too. He let her slip right out of his fingers.

"Alright lovelies." Eddie heard Trudy say faintly. He was oddly distant. Something was going to happen, Eddie knew it. He didn't hear the rest of Trudy's sentence, his presence had disappeared and his mind began to wander elsewhere.

He could tell. This had something to do with Patricia. As his eyes strained closed, he could see a blurry image struggling. This was no vision, this was something else.

_"Eddie! I need your help!" _he heard Patricia's voice echo throughout his mind.

'Patricia?' he thought silently, hoping his answer was going back to her. 'What's wrong? Where are you! I need to find you!'

_"They have me Eddie! I know I never told you this, but I will while I can. My parents are abusive. They found me and they took me back. The thing is they're not actually my parents, Eddie! They're trying to either sell me away or kill me!"_

'Patricia, where are you! I need to know if I'll ever be able to help you!'

_"I'm at this old abandoned building. I don't know where it is, but it can't be far from Anubis. It took us only five to ten minutes to get here. Eddie please help me! I'm scared. They're going to do something to me. Please."_

'Of course Patricia. I'm coming to get you. I love you and I'm not letting anything happen to you.'

_"Eddie, I love you too. Just hurry! I'm really, really scared. I'm living my nightmare."_

'I'm coming. I'm leaving right now!'

_"Okay. Thank you so much Eddie. I owe you everything."_

'Relax Yacker. I'd do anything for you.'

_"Eddie they're coming! I have to go. I love you." _he heard Patricia say once again.

'I love you too.'

That was when his mind jumped back into the normal world, and he got up from his chair. "I'm going for a walk." he mumbled. The Anubis House residents looked at him curiously, before going back to their own conversations.

Eddie walked out of the dining room, when he heard the door open and then quietly close.

It was just who he had been waiting for.

"I'm guessing you're Eddie. We need to find Patricia quickly. She's in grave danger."

"I know. And I think I know where she is!" Eddie replied, already heading out the door. The man followed right behind. "Who are you?"

"I am Patricia's uncle. Her _actual _uncle. Just call me James." Eddie did honestly believe him. He looked like he could be related to Patricia. Dark auburn hair, closely shaded green eyes. Eddie nodded. "Where do you think she is?"

"There's this abandoned building a bit from Anubis. I liked stopping there and I used to go there a lot. I think she's there."

"You're her Osirian, aren't you?" blunt and straight to the point. Eddie stopped in shock.

"What?" Eddie stuttered.

"I _know _you're her Osirian. There's no need to hide it." Eddie nodded, still confused about how he'd known.

"She sort of called me thorugh my head." Eddie mumbled, realizing just how oddly he had found out where Patricia was. "I'm guessing you already know who she is." James nodded. "Patricia told me she was with her abusive parents, but that they weren't really her parents."

"She's with them! I should have known. Not anyone would just take her away. No one's supposed to know, not even her."

"Care to explain?"

"You my boy, are dating a princess."

**LINEBREAK**

**Yeah I had no idea what to write. I tried and I failed. But I'll keep trying. I'll update when I can, I'm really busy this month.**

**Instagram: EmeraldLoveForever**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	6. She'll Come

**Discliamer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters**

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, (5 days is pretty long for me) but like I said, I'm super busy this month. We have this month long holiday, and yeah. I just wanted to give a shoutout to my close friend, Analisa! She's not on fanfiction, I doubt she even reads them. But she LOVES HOA, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY AWESOMESAUCE BEST FRIEND! I WUV YOU!**

**LINEBREAK**

**She'll Come**

Patricia took a deep breath as the connection from Eddie broke off. How she had done it? She didn't know, she just had.

She decided it would be best if she stayed calm, let these evil people do what they wanted, and wait for Eddie to come. She had faith in him, and all she had to do was not fight back.

She rocked herself gently, as much as she could. _Back and forth. Back and forth._

Wait...what was that? She saw a shiny glimmer of something, and she inched forward trying to see what it was. Being tied up didn't really help.

It seemed to be a ring. One that she strangely recognized.

She reached out, struggling to reach the ring especially without trying to make a sound. Her eyes flashed back and forth between her kidnappers and the ring. _Back and forth. Back and forth. _

Her fingers grazed the ring. Her hand finally clenched around the object and she brought it back up.

Her stepmother, whom she knew had the first name of Fey, turned around. She inspected Patricia before turning back around to talk to her stepfather, Brad.

As soon as Fey had turned around and stopped giving Patricia attention, Patricia opened her tightly closed hand and looked the ring over.

It had a pharaoh or spirit worked into a chunk of gold which was attacthed to the circular part of the ring. The odd thing was, the eyes, they shined a beautiful violet. Just as Patricia's do. Patricia knew she had seen it before, but she couldn't recognize where.

_'Whatever.' _she thought. _'Just stay calm and wait for Eddie.' _

She slipped the ring onto her finger.

Oh Patricia, when will you learn?

**LINEBREAK**

"It's right there!" Eddie exclaimed softly to James. Yes, he had been shocked about Patricia and all but they had to move ahead. He had to think about that later. Like James had said, did she even know?

James turned to look at Eddie. "I hope you're correct. Let's go."

They crept over to the building and Eddie began looking for a hole that would give him a good enough view of the inside. He finaly found one he could use.

He leaned down and peeked in. He saw two people, a man and a woman, just as Patricia had said. _They hurt her. _

But where was Patricia. His eyes flickered around the room, and there was that flash of auburn hair. Patricia.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief, and waved James over. "I found her."

He could see the relief fill James face as well, but their job wasn't done yet.

They hadn't exactly planned anything out. This would be a bit hard. Eddie's plan was to go in there, maybe murder Patricia's kidnappers, and save his Yacker. James thought differently. Well not so much, he hated those people as much as Eddie did.

"The door's over there." Eddie whispered. They slid over to the enterence. It wasn't even a door, it was a huge whole, but it was at the back of the building, thus not giving away the illusion of an abandoned building.

Eddie's heartbeat sped up, once they were in there they'd be a bit behind Patricia, and if her kidnappers didn't turn around, they'd be able to get her out without a problem.

"I have an idea." James whispered. He quickly explained the plan. He'd go around to the front and throw something to distract the kidnappers. He'd stay there and knock them out somehow. Eddie was meant to get Patricia out and get her as far away as possible. James just had to catch up.

James went to the front and threw a rock. And it all began. Once they ran out of the room, Eddie ran in.

"Yacker! Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"Weasel! Thank god!" Patricia breathed. He ran over to her, and desperately untied the knots. It took time, but not too much. She quickly kissed him, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

He saw the brusies on her face, and he wanted to stab someone but he knew he had to get her home. Something Patricia hadn't realized was that when they had knocked her out and took her away, they had brought her down to the ground, hard, causing her to hurt her ankle.

Patricia fell to the ground the moment she tried to take another step. "Eddie! It hurts!" she cried. It was excruciatingly painful indeed, and it was something she couldn't change.

"Here." he whispered, pulling her into his arms. _'How utterly and unbelievably corny. But we still have to get away from here.' _he thought as he began running again.

They reached Anubis without too much of a problem, and Eddie gently set Patricia down. But she wasn't exactly moving.

"Uh Patricia? Yacker?" he asked, waving his hand infront of her face.

But her eyes were completely still, frozen violet. And her body was as stiff as stone.

**LINEBREAK (Whilst Eddie was running back to Anubis)**

God, oh god. Her ankle was causing her immense pain, and she was trying to calm down. She shut her eyes and leaned her head into Eddie's chest. _Breathe. _

She didn't understand why, but she just wanted to breakdown and cry right now. Not exactly Patricia.

After all, who was Patricia Williamson? Patricia had no idea who she was. She was a princess! That was something every girl except she had dreamed of. She had been sent away, adopted, and abused! She had been kidnapped, for heavens sake! And she was an Egyptian savior! She was in love with her partner, her Osirian. That of which was one thing she knew very well.

_Eddie..._

He loved her too, right? She hoped so. And honestly years ago if she had even thought that, she would have slapped herself silly. But now...

This was Eddie. Her Weasel, her Slimeball, her Eddie Kreuger, her everything.

_"That's what you think!" someone laughed. _Patricia's heartbeat quickened. What the heck? Who was that?

_**"What are you talking about?! Who the heck are you anyway?!" **_she asked frantically.

_"Oh so you haven't recognized me. I'm back!" _Cleopatra.

_**"How?! What?!" **_

_"Relax. As much as I tried to kill you last time, this time I'll just hypnotize you." _Even with her history, she sounded like a complete teen as she said her last sentence. That made Patricia want to laugh a little, but then...Her breath stopped, her eyes froze violet, and she was as still as stone.

_She was at Anubis, and everybody was there. _

_They were laughing and having fun, and no this wasn't some typical story in which she wasn't apart of the fun and she as a loner. She was apart of it and she was beaming with happiness._

_She then left the room for an unexplained reason. It just felt as if she was being controlled. She was moved to the attic. Where it all began._

_She saw flashes of blood and screams rang in her ears. And yet it was just a dusty old attic._

_"Listen, and listen good." she heard Cleopatra's voice ring out. She saw a flash of the spirit, and every move she woul make to turn around and see her, she would just disappear._

_Cleopatra stopped right infront of Patricia, her eyes burning into her soul. They flashed red. Red. Oh great. _

_"You're going to do as I say, and you'll never disobey." Cleopatra comanded, her eyes searing red. What she didn't realize was that Patricia, she was far more powerful then her. Patricia was denying Cleopatra's power. And neither of them knew it._

_Patricia gulped and nodded. "Those kids down there. Your foolish little friends." Cleopatra began. "They're going to be the end of you."_

_Patricia's powers forced her to pretend as if she couldn't fight back. She just nodded again. "And you'll end up being the cause of it."_

_"I'm not even seeping this into your brain Sacred One. You would have betrayed them. And then they'd destroy you. They're much more then you think."_

_And then Patricia felt Cleopatra's spirit reach into Patricia's body and squeeze her heart. Patricia gasped, desperately trying to rid the pain and be able to breathe. "Ah...a heart of pure gold." A knife appeared and she handed it to Patricia. _

_"She'll come get you, Sacred One. She'll come kill you!"_

_The screams rang through her mind again, the blood appeared, and she looked at her hands. Covered in deep red, scarlett blood._

Patricia gasped for air, and she fell against Eddie.

**LINEBREAK**

**This was AWFUL! Like seriously. But that's okay. And as much as this is my best friend's birthday and I want to be happy, this also goes out to Talia Joy Castellano. RIP Talia.../3 We love you, and we always will. You'll live on forever. This chapter is dedicated to both my best friend, Analisa, and one of the most inspiring girls in the world, Talia. Happy Birthday Analisa, and RIP Talia.**

**-Worth More Than Gold **


	7. Kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Hiya! I just started a new story called **_**Harmony **_**and I don't know how but I am going to balance between these stories in a way I can. I hope I'll be able to do at least a few stories at a time. Wish me luck. But onto the chapter.**

**LINEBREAK**

**Kill**

"Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed. "Are you okay?" she didn't respond. He could hear her taking deep breaths, trying to control her powers. Her eyes finally went back to the beautiful shade of emerald they naturally were, and the color was back in her face.

"I don't think so." he heard her croak. "She's back Eddie." Patricia whispered, looking fearfully into his eyes. Eddie's heart stopped and his fists clenched. That witch of an Egyptian had tried to kill his Yacker and had made him do things he couldn't believe he had done.

"It's okay Patricia." he soothed her, gently wrapping his arms around her. "I'll keep you safe."

"Eddie, it's not that simple. There's so much more to it. It's Sibuna." Patricia's voice broke slightly. "They're going to kill me."

**LINEBREAK**

Amber groaned. She had been waiting for Patricia for two hours. Amber left her room, and marched down the stairs, her heels causing clickity-clack sounds.

"Have any of you seen Patricia?" and at the same time: "Have any of you seen Eddie?" came from Fabian.

Amber and Fabian looked at each other. "I thought Eddie went for a walk." Amber answered him. "But Patricia just decided to disappear!"

"Why'd you even need her?" Alfie asked.

"She promised to watch 'Twilight' with me!" Amber screeched.

"Trixie...Twilight?"

Amber glared. "I have to do anything she wants for a week."

"Well looks light you won't have to!" Alfie cheered. Just then Patricia and Eddie toppled through the door.

"Patricia! Finally!" Amber smiled. But her smiled faltered when she saw Patricia's face. "Patty, what happened?" Patricia didn't respond. All Amber could see in Patricia's eyes was pure, utter terror. And that was completely un-Patricia.

"Nothing." Eddie said. "We're just gonna go upstairs now." he mumbled quickly, taking Patricia's hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Wait!" he heard Patricia say quietly. "What about James?" Eddie turned around instantly.

"How do you know about him?" at this point Amber had gone back to Alfie, seeing as Patricia and Eddie were obviously in the middle of something.

"He called me. Of all people I thought you would have realized that by now." Though honestly how she knew who he was she didn't understand. He'd never told her his name, and yet she had known it. Weird...

"Let's go back outside and wait." Eddie quickly suggested. Patricia agreed and they headed back out to the cold night. A few minutes went by and there he was. Just like he had promised.

Patricia wouldn't speak. It was as if she couldn't. This was her uncle. Her _actual _uncle. Part of her real family. What about her parents...?

Patricia breathed and decided to let the questions wait. Having an uncle was enough right now. And it actually seemed a little too much. To know she actually had a family after all those years was a lot to take in.

"I'm going to be staying near Anubis. Some hotel or apartment, I guess. I'll give you guys a ring." He leaned in to hug his niece. Patricia was a bit stiff but hugged back very lightly.

In a weird way in which she couldn't understand it actually pained her to be in contact with family again. They had given her away. And she didn't even know why.

**LINEBREAK**

Amber sighed as she slipped into the comfort of her warm bed. Patricia hadn't talked to her all night, and come to think of it she hadn't talked to anyone in Sibuna except Eddie.

Well whatever it was she would let Patricia be. She had learned over the years that Patricia could be quite outrageous or quite shy. Patricia needed time, and even though Amber was her best friend and deserved to know everything, she respected that.

Amber let her eyes slip closed and let slumber take over

_"You're a beautiful girl." Amber heard a voice echo. "You deserve much more than you are getting." That voice, it was so familiar. "Maybe if you help me..." Cleopatra. "Now look at me." And it felt as if Amber was forced to do so. Their eyes locked. Blood red met innocent emerald. _

_"Wha-what do you want from me?" Amber stuttered. _

_"Not much. Just your soul." Cleopatra smirked deviously._

_"I'm never going to give in. Patricia is my best friend. She's like my sister. I'm not going to backstab her." Amber countered. Strong and firm, she was getting good with this._

_"Oh but don't you see. If you join me, you'll see all Patricia has done to you. And then when you get rid of her, you get all her riches, all her values. You get everything. And isn't that what you've always wanted? The world will forget Patricia Williamson. You'll have a family that loves you, you'll have adoring subjects. Just give in."_

_Amber's heart strained. She knew she couldn't give in. Patricia was a Sibuna, a sister. And all that this evil spirit was saying to her, she wasn't tempted. It was those blood red eyes._

_They were getting to her. They were making her impure, reaching into the depths of her soul and destroying her innocence. "I won't, I can't." Amber struggled to whisper. Her body was weakening with every second, and her soul was being drawn out of her. _

_And then the pain was gone. And nothing mattered. Nothing mattered except getting to Patricia Williamson._

_"Kill her."_

_And that was all that mattered._

Amber awoke with only one motive. _Kill her. _From nowhere there was suddenly a knife in her hand. An obviously ancient one. Amber slipped into the neighboring room.

Someone let out a blood curdling scream.

**LINEBREAK**

**It's short but I had no inspiration. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE share them. Thank you. Well Bye. I'll try to update this again soon. And I'll try to write th second chapter of **_**Harmony **_**when I can.**

**-Worth More Than Gold.**


	8. Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**So hi I guess. Amber, I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with her. **

**LINEBREAK**

**Blood**

Amber smirked. She could see the scarlett blood staining her hands. She softly caressed her knife.

Patricia screamed out. She could feel the blood pouring out of her body. And then she saw Amber. _Amber _of all people. "How could you?" she croaked with the slightest bit of energy she had.

Amber smiled innocently, but her eyes and obviously the blood on her said different.

The girl fell to the floor.

Patricia screamed again and heard people come running. "Patricia!" Mara screamed just as rest of Anubis burst through the doors and Patricia's eyes closed.

"Oh my god!" KT exclaimed in horror. As Eddie ran over to Patricia's side, Alfie quickly called the ambulance and hurried toward Amber.

Trudy was hyperventalating, running around. She quickly grabbed emergency kit, and ran over to the two girls. She quickly pressed on Patricia's wound with a nearby towel. She continued the process until the ambulance finally came.

"Be careful!" she yelled worried. She turned to the Anubis students. "I'm going to go to the hospital, I can't bring all of you, but I am definitely bringing Eddie and Alfie. You guys can stay up if you like, we'll call you whn we get the news." Trudy told them, whilst grabbing Eddie and Alfie and pulling them out he door.

She could hear one of the kids yell back an 'Okay Trudes! Call as fast as possible!'

She quickly opened her car door, starting up the car as Eddie and Alfie slipped in.

Eddie continued to run his fingers through his hair, distraught, especially at the sight of his girlfriend covered in her own blood. It made him want to die.

Meanwhile Alfie was jittery from worrying about Amber. He had absolutely no idea what was going on but all he knew was that his girlfriend was in the hospital with her best friend, both not okay.

"I just don't understand how this happened." they heard Trudy murmer. She was breaking inside, these girls had been here for years and she loved them with all her heart. She just couldn't believe that any of this was really happening. If only she knew all their secrets.

They soon pulled up to the hospital, the boys running out and Trudy following.

Eddie and Alfie reached the front desk and panted. "Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington."

The lady quickly looked it over and answered kindly; "Room 367, just down the left wing." Alfie and Eddie looked at each other and made hastily made their way to the hospital room.

Eddie's eyes clenched shut. "I don't think I can do this. To see her in so much pain." Alfie breathed out a longly held in breath.

"Let's go in together and then seperate to them. And after all since we'll both be in the room you may not go crazy."

Eddie nodded, reaching for the door handle. And as soon as it opened, they saw a sight that was unbearable.

Both Amber and Patricia were unconsious, yet they were screaming endlessly from pain, blood splattered everywhere.

**LINEBREAK**

Fabian paced the room, continously looking at the phone. He looked around the room, seeing Joy crying softly into Jerome's shoulder, and KT, Mara, and Willow huddled around each other, silent tears streaming down their faces.

He let out a sigh. He never though Sibuna could ever reach such a craziness as this. He sat down, forcing himself to breathe. When would they ever call? He laid back, thinking about it all.

Patricia was practically dying, losing so much blood from the horrendous gash. And Amber, he wasn't sure. They had found her unconcious, blood staining her. He just didn't understand e_xactly _what had happened, but he had his suspicions.

But Amvber was too innocent to do that. And she was Patricia's best friend. She'd never had litterally stabbed her best friend in the back. (Well more like in the stomach, but still.) Right?

Oh how wrong he was.

**LINEBREAK**

Eddie ran over to Patricia, screaming for a nurse or a doctor. He quickly grasped her hand, running his fingers across her face gently. He willed himself to calm down, so he could help her.

He took a deep breath, and began to put pressure on the bleeding wound. He looked at her, seeing that she was beginning to calm down. She was no longer screaming. But he couldn't help but wonder why she had been. He couldn't help but wonder why any of this had happened.

He kissed her forehead gently, seeing as there was no more he could do. He moved over letting the doctors do their work. It was best to save her. But he knew that this may not help at all, he could tell this had something to do with Sibuna.

He had _no idea _what was happening. No one did after all.

Except Amber and Patricia.

**LINEBREAK (This is what is happening to Amber and Patricia)**

_Amber felt her breath hitch as she woke inside her head. What had just happened? All she remembered was excruciating pain and a lot of screams from her best friend. _

_She looked around to see her standing right there. "Patricia!" she screamed, relieved to have her here with her. Then she saw the look of fear Patricia was wearing. And she saw the gash, the blood. "What happened!"_

_"Stay away from me. I'm serious Amber. Stay away." Patricia warned sternly. She was scaring Amber, but the truth was Patricia was terrified of the blonde._

_**"You have failed me!" **__the two girls heard that evil moster scream._

_"What do you want?!" Amber screamed._

_**"Ah of course, I forgot. Because of who you are, you were able to deny me power. How stupid of me. Of course you wouldn't kill her." **__Cleopatra explained to both herself and Amber. _

_Amber shot her gaze over to Patricia, exclaimng the word; "What?!" worridely. Patricia looked at her uncomfortabley, and turned away. _

_'Why are you doing this?! What did we ever do to you!" Amber screamed. _

_**"You wronged me." **__was all the lady said before raising her hands to both girls. Out of each hand shot out a bolt of red that would cause excruciating pain, and would cause anyone, but them and the Osirian, death. _

_This was the only reason she couldn't kill Patricia. Patricia was too strong, and it seemed as if hr best friend was too. _

_The girls' screams rang out. The pain stranging them in every which way. Blood seeped it's way into the human world, causing the scarlett liquid to stain the girls. _

_**"I'm not done with you. I never will be."**_

**LINEBREAK**

**I haven't updated in SO long, but I wasn't sure if anyone even wanted to read this story. But personally I find it not too bad. Review! And if you can give some suggestions. I am also going to be starting a **_**Glee **_**Fanfiction so updates will be coming slower for both this story and **_**Harmony. **_**Thanks for reading. **

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	9. Make It Stop

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**I honestly haven't updated in SO LONG! but I was just busy with religion and other things of the sort. I've finally updated **_**Harmony **_**and well that's all I have to say. This is probably not going to be too much of a chapter that relates to the storyline, this is mostly gonna be a Peddie chapter. I need a dose of Peddie before I explode.**

**LINEBREAK**

**Make It Stop**

Both girls' eyes snapped open.

Patricia's eyes scanned the room in terror, finally relaxing when she saw Eddie next to her, holding her hand.

He leaned against her, his head resting just over her heart. She realized that he was asleep by now, but she knew that her heart would end up waking him. Though she hadn't really made any noise waking up. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing.

She obviously knew she was, it was just her heart hammering in her chest, and the pain she had finally escaped, taking its toll on her.

"Patricia?" she heard Eddie's voice question sleepily. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm okay." she whispered. She can feel Eddie take her into a soft hug, and she feels like she can breathe again. She reciprocates as best as she can. He pulls back slightly, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. A smile graces Patricia's features, despite everything that's happened in the past few minutes.

She takes a gulp of air, and leaned back into her hospital bed.

"Patricia, what exactly happened?" Eddie asked softly. He was leaning against her again, looking up at her. It was when he asked his question, her eyes flickered over to the bubbly blonde she was sharing the hospital room with.

"Nothing." she mumbled. Eddie shot up instantly.

"Nothing Patricia?! You're in the hospital! You were stabbed, you lost so much blood, and than I come in here only to find you screaming unconciously! Do you _know _how much that killed me! You were dying in front of my eyes! I wouldn't call that nothing!" Eddie argued, whisper-yelling.

"Eddie." she whispered wearily. "Calm down, please." she says as she feels her heart beat start to go insane again. The moments flickered through her mind. From her best friend stabbing her to her great great something trying to kill her.

He sighed. "Patricia, please just tell me. I need to know. I love you." he explains softly, leaning closer.

She takes a deep breath. "I love you too." that sentence couldn't be more true. "I'll tell you, I just - it's just a little scary to think about."

"I'm right here Patricia. You can go ahead and yack." he jokes, lightening the mood. But as much as she wanted it to, it didn't work. Not today.

She looked up at the ceiling.

"She tried to kill me."

Eddie's heart almost stopped. "What?!" Their eyes locked.

"Amber." Patricia gulped, the truth suddenly hitting her. Tears glazed over her eyes. "She tried to - she tried to kill me." her heart hurt. Her best friend had tried to murder her.

Eddie's fists clenched. Honestly, if the person who tried to kill her was a guy, he would have murdered that jerk before he could even begin to scream for help.

"Amber?!" his whole body went tense. Patricia was his everything, and now he learns one of his good friends, her _best _friend, one that seemed so innocent, had tried to kill her. Patricia nodded, taking his hand again.

His body began to calm at her touch. God what this girl could do to her. He let out a breath.

"But it wasn't really Amber. Not exactly. It was _her, _Eddie. She took control over Amber and after Amber well, stabbed me, she lost power over her, that's why Amber fainted. But once again there's more."

Eddie nodded, taking in the information. It brought back those terrible memories of the things he did to Patricia. It made his heart hurt to even think about doing that to her.

She continued. "Cleopatra took us into a weird dreamworld where she tortured us until we eventually woke up. You could hear me screaming through my dreams." she whispered.

It took Eddie a while to process everything. He knew for sure she was sugarcoating it. The pain had been much more extreme. Her blood curdling screams rang through his head.

He took a deep breath. "I just want it to stop Eddie." Patricia mumbled, tears glazing over her eyes. Eddie's heart broke at the sight of her.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing away the tears and then quickly placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to make it stop. It's gonna be okay, Patricia. _You're _gonna be okay."

**LINEBREAK**

**So that wasn't very Peddie like, but they've changed slightly ater all they've been through in this story. They seem to have grown closer. Well I hope you liked the chapter, review and tell me what ya think! I'll update when I can, and hopefully I can make the story come together.**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	10. She

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Sorry for not updating. Internet problems, religious holidays, homework, festivities, and so on. Here we go.**

**She**

It was now the morning time, hours after being confronted and comforted by Eddie. Patricia decided she had to talk to Amber, no matter how much mayhem came along with it.

She got off her bed and walked over to the blonde's. The two were currently alone and she was taking this as the chance to talk to Amber alone. She shook the girl softly only to find she was already awake.

"Patricia?" Amber whispered. Patricia only nodded. Amber had assumed that Patricia wouldn't be able to even stand being hospitalized with her, and yet here she was, willingly talking to her.

"I wanted to talk about what happened." Amber opened her mouth only to be stopped by Patricia. "Ambs, I know it wasn't your fault. I might be a little crazy around you, but I don't hate you. You're still my best friend. That girl wasn't my best friend, and we both know it. That girl was being controlled, by one of the many people I despise endlessly. We're okay Amber. I still trust you."

"Thanks Patricia." Amber smiled ruefully. "I'm still sorry, and I know that it probably-"

"Amber." Patricia grinned, cutting her off. "No more emotions!" she laughed. "I rather we just forget about it all. For all we know...it never happened." Patricia said mysteriously.

Amber laughed. "Gotta love you, Patty."

"You too Ambs."

**HOA-HOA-HOA (3rd Person Point Of View.)**

You know, for awhile Patricia was able to let her mind run off, and she wasn't forced to think about everything that was apart of her crazy reality. All because of her best friend, Amber Millington. But as I told you earlier, it lasted for awhile. Well everything good has to come to an end eventually. Damn Joy for walking in and having a sudden fit.

"What the heck happened? Are you guys okay? Who did it? I sware I'm gonna find them and rip their lungs out!" Joy rambled, screaming. Amber sent Patricia a look of fear, but she just mouthed for her to 'calm down'.

"Joy, Joy, Joy! Calm down, you're overanalyzing everything!"

"Overanalyzing?! One of my best friends was stabbed, while the other one was found unconcious! I sware if you think that this doesn't matter, it's you who's going insane!"

"Joy!"

"Just tell me who did it!" she exclaimed.

"Um..." Patricia began slightly nervous. "Well, I'm not sure. Who can ever be sure? But I think it could've been...Rufus." and then she realized that that explaintion would add to the crazy. "But it could've been Denby, or some evil doofus. You know, we have _a lot _of enemies." Patricia mused.

"Well we have to find out which one it was!" Joy declared.

"Uh no, no we don't! All that matters is that both Amber and I are okay."

"But I wanna get revenge!" Joy hissed.

"Joy" Amber started. "If we try to find out who did this, we'll be putting ourselves in even more danger, in even more of a risk of death." Amber finished, knowing she had put the argument to rest.

"Fine. But only because one of us could really die."

"Good Joy, now when do we get out of here?" Patricia questioned her best friend.

"Trudy's signing you guys out right now, go get dressed." Joy mumbled, leaving the room still letting her mind think about the situation.

Amber and Patricia shared a look of confusion. Patricia shook her head. "Let's just get out of here."

**HOA-HOA-HOA**

"Hey Weasel." the redhead greeted, smiling.

"Yacker." he grinned. "Let's go." Patricia nodded, allowing him to slip his hand through hers. They walked down the hallway silently, before Eddie finally decided to ask her what he'd been itching to ask her for awhile. "So, what happened with you and Amber?"

"Well, we made up. Sorda, I guess." he glanecd at her. Had she really forgiven Amber that easily. Well he kind of understood it, but if he was in her shoes he wouldn't be so sure to do something like that.

"Just watch out okay?"

"Wait, are you saying that Amber would do something like that to me, willingly?" Patricia questioned bitterly. He stopped her right there. They were currently outside the hospital, standing a bit outside of the entrance.

"Patricia, that's not what I'm saying. I just, I care about you. A lot. And I don't want you to let you get even more hurt. I've failed at everything I could've possibly done for you. I wasn't there to keep you safe. Just please, stay away from anyone who could hurt you."

And all she did was nod, all she could do was nod. When _she _was standing right in front of her.

**LINEBREAK**

**I am so sorry it took me so long, it's been over a month. Forgive me! School also started and then there was HW and clubs and practices and auditions and sports and UGH! I try!**


End file.
